My Dear Anna
by Mandajoy92
Summary: Anna is embarrassed about her weight and Elsa makes her feel beautiful. Just a one-shot me and Elsa(my Elsa) were talking about today about not seeing any fics yet of this. So read and review please! Mentions of bullying and self-esteem issues
1. Chapter 1

Anna Summers loved chocolate, chocolate, however didn't love her. It loved her thighs and stomach. Anna wasn't the skinniest person in her high school and she got bullied a lot for it. Hans was especially mean to Anna because they used to date back when they were freshmen, each new to high school and Anna wasn't as pudgy. Hans and his bafoons of friends blamed Anna's weight gain on them breaking up when Hans said that Anna was the campus slut and fucked every guy in sight. Anna knew the truth though, she was no slut. She wasn't ready to go all the way with Hans and he left her. She's just glad he didn't rape her. Kristoff, her best friend, had tried to stop Hans and his friends from bulling Anna but it got too much for Anna to bear them teasing Kristoff for being an orphan saying awful things like how his parents didn't want him and jus pawned him off to the orphanage.

"Kristoff stop, I would rather have me being teased than you having to listen to them going on about your parents" Anna protested.

"Anna seriously, I can handle them, you've seen me with Sven, I can take these guys!"

"Kristoff Sven is your fucking dog, not a human being that wants to tear you to shreds"

"Pffft I can take 'em!" Anna pulled on Kristoff's shirt to stop him

"No, now come on let's go home" Kristoff groaned

"Ughhhhh fine, but I'm picking out the movie this time, no more Lion King."

"Awhhhhhhhh come on Kris! That movie is a classic and you love it!"

"Yea I do and yea it is but not every single Friday night Anna" Just then Elsa Winters turns around the corner of the hall and Anna freezes.

"Anna what the hell was-"Kristoff was cut short by seeing the platinum blonde and looked at his best friend. "You should jus go talk to her ya know"

"WHAT?! Are you fucking kidding me Kris?! Look at me! I'm fat and ugly and she's.. well she's just sheer perfection and would never talk to someone like me, ever.

" Uhhh Anna, I wouldn't be so sure about that" Kristoff said as Elsa was walking straight towards them and Anna whipped around and nearly slammed into Elsa

"OH SHIT!" Anna yelled"Oh my god I'm so sorry! I'm so clumsy and bump into everyone" Elsa jus giggles at the sight of the red-head before her.

"It's okay Anna" Elsa finally says and Anna snaps her head up and looks into those icy blue eyes

"You know my name?"

"Of course I know your name silly, we have the same bio class together"

"Oh heheh yea right we do" Anna is as red as a tomato and Elsa giggles even more at the adorable red-head.

"Why don't you come over to my place tonight and we can watch a movie?" Elsa asks and Anna is just too dumbfounded to speak. Kristoff on the other hand has been watching this whole exchange and speaks up for Anna

"She'll be there" Elsa looks up at Kristoff and gives him a smile and nods and leans in to press a kiss on Anna's cheek as she still is speechless

"See you late tonight Anna" Elsa calls as she walks off and out of sight. Kristoff is trying to make sure that Anna is still breathing and flicks her on the forehead

"Earth to Anna, ya in there?" He teases and that gets Anna back to reality.

"Wha-what just happened?"

"Elsa Winters aka the girl of your dreams asked you to come over and watch a movie tonight with her"

"Ohmygawd ohmygawd ohmygawd!" Anna squealed and practically ran home to go and change into a more suitable outfit for a date with Elsa Winters.

Anna rang the doorbell to Elsa's house and was extremely nervous about why Elsa had asked her to come over instead of going out. Was Elsa embarrassed of Anna? Was it Anna's weight? Anna was brought out of her thoughts by the door being opened and Elsa standing there smiling as adorable as ever.

"Hello Anna, please come in" Anna walked into the house without a word, very unusual for her to be quiet. She looked around the house and it seemed comfy and cosy. Not too big but not too small either.

"The living room is this way" Elsa said as she lead Anna into the living room where there was a pile of DVDs lay out on the coffee table. "Pick whichever one you like, I'll get the popcorn and soda and candy"

"Uhhh no thanks, I'm good, I ate before I came" Anna says while wringing her hands together.

"Anna honey you can't watch a movie without popcorn, soda and candy!"

"I can" Anna said very quietly as to where Elsa almost didn't hear her. Just then Elsa got it, Anna was being shy and embarrassed about her weight. Elsa walked over to where Anna stood and placed a hand gently under the red-head's chin and lifted Anna's face to where their eyes met. Elsa looked into Anna's eyes and said with a stern voice

"You're beautiful Anna" Anna lets out a gasp as if she can't believe this is happening and then Elsa says it again"You're beautiful Anna and don't let anyone or yourself tell you otherwise, got it?"

"Got it" Anna says in a low voice that's still unconvincing and Elsa tries again

"Anna, say it with me. I'm beautiful and don't let anyone or myself say otherwise" And Anna says it with Elsa a smile growing on both their faces and Elsa lets go of Anna's face and turns back to get the popcorn, soda, ad candy. When she arrives with everything, Anna has already picked out the movie and popped it in the DVD player. Elsa sets the goodies down on the coffee table and plops down on the couch next to Anna.

"SO what are we watching?" Elsa asks as she grabs the popcorn and starts eating it.

"Oliver And Company" Anna smiles and grabs her soda taking a sip. The movie starts up and both girls are so absorbed by the film they didn't even realize they were so close to each other until Elsa moved her whole body to cuddle up against Anna and Anna just smiled and realized for the first time in forever, her weight didn't matter.


	2. Stares

**A/N:** Okay guys! Elsa and I have decided to continue this story! Thank you for all the reviews! It means a lot (: Short chapter here and it's written by Elsa, we are collaborating on this one and due to me being sick as of right now, I do not know when the third chapter will be updated. But I can say it's soon!

The next day, Anna woke from slumber to hear a shrill honk outside. She suspected it to be Kristoff, who usually drove her to school in the mornings, but he was never THIS early. With a sigh she rolled out of her lavender sheets and padded to the window, distractedly throwing it up, yelling, "Looks like you finally learned to stop with your early morning jack-off sesh!"

"What?" A husky voice that was totally not Kristoff shouted shit, Anna thought. Why is the sex goddess outside my window?! Elsa Winters was leaning against her white Dodge Charger, parked right outside the Summers' home. She was clothed in jeans and a T-shirt with Morrissey's face on it. Her hair was not in her usual braid, but in loose strands, framing the gauges in her ears new, Anna thought.

"Yep, got them after you left!" Elsa shouted.

"Did I just think out loud?"

"It's cute. Now throw some clothes on; I'm taking you to school!"Quickly, Anna threw on black sweatpants and a green tank top, her checkered Vans, then burst out of the house. Upon settling into the leather seats of Elsa's car, she inquired,

"How do you know where I live?"

"Kristoff told me. Where are your parents?"Anna bit her lip.

"Uhhh, they went on a business trip. Perpetually."Elsa decided not to question the ginger any further and handed her passenger the aux cord that plugged Anna's phone into the sound found themselves in the school parking lot, a few hundred yards away from the school building. Elsa hopped out and opened the passenger door for Anna. The odd part was the fact that even after she'd pulled Anna from the car, Elsa continued to hold Anna's chubby hands in a viselike grip. Fingers intertwined, the two entered the School. Immediately, Anna took notice of the rude stares and lower lips twisted in disgust. The resident ice queen of Arendelle High…with Fatass Anna? Had hell frozen over? Elsa didn't seem to be conscious of the others, a half smile plastered on her face. That is, she didn't care until the head cheerleader, Aurora, made the mistake of opening her mouth.

"Hey, Elsa, how the hell do you have sex? Sumo Summers would crush you!"The universe halted. Sassily rolling her head around, and twisting her body sharply to face Aurora, Elsa snapped,

"Yeeeeah, look, beeyotch. Anna here is my girlfriend. Do not say another thing about her, and I'll tell the whole school about you catching the clap from Coach Oaken. Oh wait…I just said it loud enough for everyone to hear. But forreal, fuck off, slutbag."Elsa left the crowd of laughing cheerleaders heckling a teary eyed Aurora. She rejoined Anna and walked her to class.

"Thanks, Els."

"No problem, Anna."


End file.
